The present invention concerns packaging, and more particularly relates to packaging for batteries.
Electrochemical cells (i.e., batteries) are commonly employed to supply voltage for electrically operated devices, particularly for portable electrically operated devices. Currently, a number of popular alkaline cells of the generally cylindrical shape are commercially available in industry-recognized, standard sizes, including D-, C-, AA- and AAA-size cells, as well as other sizes and configurations.
Heretofore, batteries have been shipped and displayed in stores in battery packages having a cardboard backing and a battery receptacle portion holding the batteries. The cardboard backing has been a single board or card. The single board is typically rectangular, with edges of the board being adjacent the periphery of the battery receptacle portion. Information about the manufacturer of the batteries and the typical devices for use with the batteries are typically located on the rear face of the board.
Another packaging for batteries has included lining up a row of batteries and shrink wrapping a plastic sleeve over the batteries. Sometimes, a card is positioned between the batteries and the plastic sleeve, wherein the card covers a front and a bottom of the row of batteries. Furthermore, some of these battery packages have more than one row of batteries. In order to access the batteries in the battery package in the sleeve, the sleeve is torn to allow the batteries to fall free. In order to assist in removing the batteries from the sleeved package, the sleeve sometimes has perforations such that portions of the sleeve are easily torn. However, once the sleeve is opened, the batteries within the sleeve typically fall out during any movement of the sleeve. Furthermore, the batteries within the sleeve, either before or after the sleeve is torn, have a tendency to rotate. Accordingly, it can be difficult to maintain the alignment of the batteries within the sleeve during shipping and sale of the sleeved batteries.
Accordingly, a battery package is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving and/or making improvements on the aforementioned disadvantages.